callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue (map)/Transcript
Intro Cutscene A brief introduction of the character's actors are show before revealing the title "Nazi Zombies: The Final Reich". The scene switches to the lens of a projector being adjusted. Rideau: Good to see y'all again. Rideau then grabs a controller for the projector. Rideau: We've had quite a ride together. Rideau projects Jefferson Potts holding a painting. Rideau: Berchtesgaden. The Führer's own stash. The camera switches to Rideau before looking at Jefferson, who is holding a cigarette. Rideau: Perhaps your finest hour, Captain Jefferson. Jefferson: Anytime I'm taking Nazis down a peg is my finest hour. The camera then shows the rest of the group as Jefferson continues. Jefferson: Besides these bastards had a Vermeer hangin' next to a Valkenburg. Sure, they're both Dutch, but wrong damn century. The camera then shows Olivia Durant and her work as Rideau continues. Rideau: Olivia, your field work at Neuschwanstein led us to over 6000 pieces stolen from private collectors in France. Olivia: The Nazis have taken so much from us all. This art belongs to the people. The camera then shows Drostan Hynd and his work as Rideau continues. Rideau: And who can forget the Merkers Salt Mine- Drostan: Yeah, yeah I know what I did, but hold your applause. I'd rather try nobbin' a rollin' donut before I bust my arse for your pennies again. Jefferson looks at Drostan. Drostan: It's not worth it, mate. Rideau continues while showing a picture of Mittelburg with the projector. Rideau: Duly noted. Which brings us to Mittelburg and the current operation. Dr. Fischer? Rideau hands over the controller to Marie Fischer as she begins to explain the operation. Marie: Ten days ago we received a dossier. Materials smuggled out by a young Austrian scientist who is reconsidering his loyalties... Marie projects a map of Mittelburg, as well as pictures of the Nazi bunker's main door and some Nazi scientists. Marie: In it he provides the location of a hidden bunker, where Dr. Straub and Colonel Richter have been collecting some peculiar pieces. The camera cuts to Jefferson and then to Drostan, who is readying a smoking pipe. Marie: Whatever they've found, it's being used to power some kind of experiment. The projector shows a view of the Emperor's Chamber within the salt mines of Mittelburg. The camera then cuts to Olivia. Olivia: You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? The camera cuts back to Marie and Rideau as the latter continues. Rideau: Your mission is the seize that relic. Everything else is on a need to know basis. The camera cuts back to Drostan. Drostan: Is it just me, or does it seem that we're a wee bit late to the party? I didn't sign up for this shite. The camera cuts to Jefferson as he throws his cigarette onto the ground and squishes it with his boot before showing the group again. Jefferson: None of us did. Marie: But here we are. And you have your mission just as I have mine. The camera then does a closeup of Marie. Marie: To find and rescue the scientist who risked his life to get us this intelligence. Klaus Fischer... My brother. Drostan gets up and walks towards Marie. Drostan: I'm in antiquities darling, not search and rescue. (jokingly) Best of luck. Suddenly, a loud noise can be heard as everyone looks around. Jefferson: What the hell was that? The train car then shakes, knocking everyone down. A large shadowy figure then rips open the roof of the train car. Drostan: I told you this was buggered - Drostan told you! The figure grabs the train car and flips it over, sending everyone hurdling as the camera cuts out. Gameplay Marie's vision comes to as she awakes from the crash. Marie: What - what was that thing? Marie looks around before her vision goes black again. She again wakes up and she crawls from out of the wreckage. Marie: Drostan! Olivia! Jefferson! Marie crawls out of the wreckage, where the sound of German soldiers can be heard talking nearby. German Soldier: Hey, hier drüben, ich hab etwas gehört. (Hey, over here, I heard something.) A small explosion occurs near Marie. Marie: Oh shit! The German soldiers nearby continue talking. German Soldier: Halt! Hier drüben! (Stop! Over here!) German Soldier: Was?! Herr Straub sagte, sie wären eingesperrt! (What?! Mr. Straub said they were locked up!) Gunshots can be heard. Sounds of the German soldiers being killed by zombies can be heard. German Soldier: Hol Hilfe! (Get help!) German Soldier: AAAAHHHH! German Soldier: Lauf! (Run!) A wounded German soldier then crawls in front of Marie before dying of his wounds. Marie crawls to his body, where she picks up a strange device. Marie: What is this? Klaus mentioned strange... devices. Marie uses it, which closes her wounds as she gets up. Marie: (gasp) It closed my wounds! Marie stumbles down the path, where she sees a zombie in the distance. Closer to her is a dead soldier lying next to a tree stumb that has a shovel stuck in it. Marie picks up the shovel and approches the zombie, but another jumps from behind a tree, forcing Marie to kill it. Marie: That soldier! He... he should not be alive. Marie then proceeds to kill the first zombie she saw before continuing down the path, coming out by a road leading to a farmhouse. Marie: I remember that farmhouse. It's a Gröesten place... I've almost made it into town. Marie then finds a gate and opens it with the Jolts she has. She then notices more zombies. Marie: More of those broken soldiers. Marie kills the three zombies before entering the farmhouse. There, she proceeds to kill another zombie. Upon killing the zombie, she proceeds to grab an MP-40 from a nearby Weapon Locker. Marie: The Nazis use this energy from the dead... to unlock their arms cache. How... efficient. The beginning of Wave 2 will begin. During this at any point, if Marie tries to open to door to the right of the MP-40... Marie: I need to kill these creatures to open this door. Ugh! Madness! Marie will eventually kill all of the zombies. Wave 3 will then begin. Marie: They seem to come in waves. More appear with every surge. If the player reaches the beginning of Wave 4... Marie: They're getting stronger! During this, Marie can purchase Geistchild, Lebenblitz, and a weapon from the Mystery Box. Eventually, Marie will collect enough Jolts to open the door. She then opens the door with 2500 Jolts and leaves the farmhouse, heading for the nearby village of Mittelburg. Marie: The town is just up ahead. I hope the others made it. And, dear God, I hope Klaus is still alive. I'm coming brother. The Prologue ends. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts